


Fear and Belief

by Seaweed_Sister



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Friendship, Emotional, F/M, Fear, Frozen (2013) References, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Queen Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaweed_Sister/pseuds/Seaweed_Sister
Summary: Summer in Norway is a particularly boring time of year for deity of ice and snow, Jack Frost, that is, until he discovers a castle of ice that has appeared overnight near the peak of the North Mountain. Who is the girl living inside? Why is she so afraid? And how is she looking right at him?Takes place during the events of Frozen.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost lounged in a cave near the summit of the North Mountain, long icicles refracting rainbow shades of light across his lazy form. It was summer in the land below, a particularly boring time of year for a deity of ice and snow.

Jack sighed, he spent most of his summer days in his snowy sanctuary making plans, plans for next winter. He busied his mind with possibilities, possibilities to make the season fun, possibilities that could be made into realities, realities that would maybe even lead someone to believe in him. Regardless of how hard he tried to occupy himself with more optimistic thoughts, he always came back to that one. 

No one believed in him.

Life was grand for all of the other deities, especially the so called “Guardians.” Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, even Sandman, people believed in them, people saw them, people loved them. 

Jack tightened his grip on his snow staff, determination flooding out his sorrow. There had to be a way for him to get that too.

A sharp gust of wind stung Jack’s face, a bitter breeze too cold for summer. The young man stood as he registered the new chill around him, his bare feet sinking through layers of frosty snow as the wind picked up again, billowing brisk winter temperatures across the mountain. “This can’t be right,” Jack muttered to himself.

As the wind caught in Jack’s brown cloak, he allowed himself to be lifted into the air with ease. Gaining his bearings and surveying the landscape from his new altitude, Jack glided on the back of the mighty gust, sending him down across the mountain in search for the cause of the early winter phenomena. 

It didn’t take long for him to find the source. Somehow, overnight, a giant castle made entirely of ice and frost had appeared near the peak of the North Mountain. He marveled at the grand structure of frozen fractals as the wind carried him around it. Why had he never considered building himself such a monument?

Jack snickered at the thought and dismissed it. A palace would never suit him, he was an everyman, a man of the people. He had visited the castles and mansions of the royals in Arendelle and the surrounding cities of Norway long ago and found them all rather dull, devoid of fun, much too stuffy. But that was before he explored a castle of ice! This one had to be good.

Jack moved closer to the structure, searching for any doors or windows he could sneak through. There had to be some kind of treasure inside, some mystery, some adventure. 

He found a balcony on the upper floor, looking out across the slopes of the mountain. Jack let out a whistle as he landed, resting his snow staff on his shoulder as he traced his hand across the shimmering banister. What a view. He turned, addressing the large double doors, carved with the shape of a giant snowflake. “If I could make something like this, everyone would have to believe in me,” he breathed, moving closer to touch the intricate designs.

But who had built it?

Lost in thought, Jack jumped when he saw a shadow approaching from the other side of the doors. He retreated to a shaded corner, holding his staff defensively in front of him. _It’s okay, no one can see you,_ Jack breathed, then immediately shammed himself for having such a thought, _come on, pull yourself together._

A moment later, the giant doors flung open effortlessly and a shimmering figure emerged. It was- _a girl?_

Jack watched the slender figure strut confidently to the railing of the balcony, surveying the landscape. She looked to be in her late teens, dressed in a peculiar gown of frost with a delicate cape of snowflakes hanging from her shoulders, her braided hair was the palest shade of blonde he had ever seen on another person. _Is she...like me?_

No, she couldn’t be a deity, she was human, he could feel it. But what was she doing in a castle of ice? Who had built it for her? 

Driven by that very question, Jack tiptoed around the grand door and scooted inside. He knew that the gesture was pointless, since no one every noticed him, but it lightened his heart to pretend.

The room beyond the balcony glowed orange in the morning sun, the intricate chandelier hanging like a jewel from the sharp incline of the ceiling. Jack gazed around in awe, but, there was nothing else to see. The room was completely empty. _Looks like she hasn’t moved in yet,_ Jack deflated at the thought, he had broken in too early, _I’m guessing there won’t be any treasure then, but it wouldn’t hurt to be sure._

Jack headed for the door at the other end of the room but paused when he noticed a small twinkling object in the corner. It was an elegant tiara, made of golden petals arranged like a flower that had yet to bloom, housing a delicate blue crystal at its core. Royalty, the girl had to be royalty, but who would want to be queen of a lonely mountain?

“Who are you?” The girl’s voice echoed from behind Jack as he crouched over the hairpiece. 

“I would like to ask you the same question,” Jack simpered as he poked the object with his snow staff. He always spoke back to people, even though he was never heard, it had become another comforting habit of his.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?” The girl’s voice became more frantic as her heels clicked on the icy floor, signaling her approach.

He turned to aim a clever response at her but froze when she met his gaze.

Jack stood slowly, overcome as her blue eyes followed his movement. “You-you’re looking at me,” he stammered in disbelief.

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his statement.

“Can you see me?” Jack’s face cracked into a slow smile as she continued to stare.

“Of course, but you need to leave,” she replied firmly, holding herself in a stance that reflected both strength and fear, “it isn’t safe.”

Ignoring her authoritative gesture, Jack continued to blubber with escalating excitement, “Can-can you hear me?”

“Yes,” the girl’s commanding demeanor wavered at the odd behavior of this intruder, “now hear me and leave, immediately.”

“This is incredible,” Jack paced around the room in exhilaration, beaming and tearing at his hair in disbelief, “No one has ever seen me before, you believe in me! You must believe in me!”

“Who are you?” The girl asked again, curiosity melting the hardness from her features.

“It’s me! I’m Jack Frost!”

“Jack Frost,” she looked him over, puzzled.

“Yes, you believe in me!”

“But... but you’re a child.”

“And?”

The girl paused, suppressing a giggle at his innocence. “I guess-I guess I just imagined you differently. Well, Jack Frost, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

“Nice to meet you, Elsa,” Jack replied with a small bow of his head, still bubbling over with enthusiasm as his life-long dream continued to exist in reality. He felt rejuvenated and absolutely giddy as Elsa continued to look at him. He was believed in.

“Why are you here?” She asked, bringing him back to the moment.

“It felt like winter had come early, and when I went to check it out, I found this castle. Do you know how it got here?”

“Actually, I built it,” Elsa replied proudly.

“You? But you’re just a human,” Jack pointed out with a scoff.

Elsa smirked as she raised her arms and a flurry of snow puffed out of her fingertips.

“No way, how are you like me?” Jack asked curiously.

“I don’t know, I was born cursed with this magic,” she said sadly.

“Cursed?” Jack wondered aloud as he recalled his first memory, floating in a frozen lake of darkness. Is that what his power was? A curse? But then he remembered the light and the Man in the Moon telling him his name, all of his fears melting away. “No way, could a curse be this much fun?” Jack cheered as he launched himself into the air in a showy flourish. With a joyful shout, he traced frost across the walls with his staff, snowflakes shaking free beneath his heels as the wind sent them swirling in spirals of white. Elsa gasped as she looked on in awe, lifting her hands to embrace the cold crystals, her face softening in childlike wonder. 

They both were laughing with joy when Jack finally landed. Covered in a sprinkle of fresh snow, Elsa wiped at her eyes and smiled at her new friend. “How are you not wearing shoes?” she giggled, “Aren’t you cold?”

“It never bothered me,” Jack shrugged with a big goofy grin.

“For so long I was afraid of my powers, of this, I was so alone,” Elsa confessed as she drew closer to him.

“Yeah, I know what that’s like,” Jack sympathized with a nod.

Elsa hesitated, then in a moment of surety, reached out and grasped his hand. She smiled, comforted by the fact that he was solid, he wasn’t a specter or a dream. “Tell me everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

“One of these days I swear I’m going to make it snow on Easter, a big blizzard, that will show him,” Jack declared with a raised fist.

“That wouldn’t be very nice,” Elsa disagreed lightly.

“I know, it’s tempting though,” Jack deflated as he leaned back on the stairs where he and Elsa had ended their walk through of the castle, “but anyways, tell me more about you, I feel like I’ve been talking for hours. You’re the new queen of Arendelle, what made you set up court here?”

Elsa’s face melted under the question, “well...” she struggled to find a place to begin, “it’s dangerous for me to be around others, I’m not safe.”

“Not safe? What makes you say that?”

“Because... when I was a little girl, I struck my younger sister Anna with my ice powers. It was an accident, but her hair started to turn white and she fell into a frozen sleep. My father got help from the ancient trolls, their elder was able to revive her but he told me that my powers would only grow. There was beauty in them but also great danger, he warned me that fear would be my enemy. I tried to control them, my father taught me to conceal them, not to feel them...” tears started to well up in her eyes as she continued, “I held it together for so long, I was the good girl, I was strong... but, I messed up last night. I got angry and I lost control, I made a spectacle in front of the whole kingdom, I hurt people. You should have seen how scared they all were. I had to run, I had to leave to protect them all.”

“That’s awful,” Jack squeezed her shoulder in an attempt at comfort, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Elsa wiped her eyes as she composed herself, “it’s better this way. I can finally be who I am without hurting anyone.”

“What about your sister?”

“She’s better off without me,” Elsa sighed, “after the accident, the trolls removed her memories of my magic for her own safety, so I isolated myself from her, and everyone for that matter. My father and I agreed that it was for the best. And-and now that I’m gone, she can finally open the gates, Arendelle can be filled with life and laughter again. She can be happy.”

“Are you happy?” Jack asked gently.

Elsa shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Well...” Jack perked up as an idea struck him, “I know what would make you happy.” 

“What’s that?”

“Ice powers are great and all, but can you fly?”

“Fly?” Elsa looked at him sideways, “I don’t think so.”

“Well let’s go then!” He took her hand and dragged her up, pulling her out the front door before she could think twice.

“Wait, have you done this before?”

“Not with a passenger, but what’s the worst that could happen?” Jack simpered as he called on a large gust of wind.

“J-Jack wait!” Elsa shrieked as their feet came off the ground and the wind carried them over the edge of the cliffside.

Jack held onto Elsa as he fought to steady their combined weight on the back of the gale. In his excitement of finally having a companion, he had forgotten that she was mortal. _Come on Jack,_ he cheered himself on as he gained control of their fall and sent them flying back up the mountain side. Shakily, he slowed them down as they glided in lazy circles, hovering over patches of deep fluffy snow in case of an emergency crash landing.

Feeling the air calm around her ears, Elsa ventured to peak out from where she had buried her face in Jack’s tunic. She caught her breath as she took in the sights, the afternoon light glittering on the white peaks below. “This is amazing,” She shouted to him with a laugh.

“I told you,” He beamed with pride, relieved that his impulse had ended in triumph. “Do you want to go back down?”

“That would be nice,” she smiled back at him.

They touched down in front of the castle for a less than graceful landing, both of them laughing as they sprawled in the snow. Jack was happy to see Elsa smiling again, he wasn’t quite sure what to do when she was upset. Being alone for so long, he was certainly out of practice when it came to human interactions, it wasn’t like any of the other deities confided in him either.

He reached for a handful of snow, mischief overcoming him as he shaped it into a compact sphere. He looked to Elsa, who was already regaining her footing, and aimed the snowball. It connected with her face, knocking her over with the force of the throw. “Jack!” She exclaimed as she brushed at her cheeks, a grin creeping across her lips despite herself. 

“Apologies my lady,” he mocked as he jumped to his feet and gave her a deep bow.

Before he could rise, the wind was knocked out of him as an icy snowball collided with his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

“That’s ‘Your Majesty’ to you,” Elsa sneered playfully, holding another snowball at the ready.

Jack smiled, somersaulting away from her next throw with ease. Elsa continued after him, forming precise snowballs in each hand with her magic, making adjustments in size in order to effectively connect with her target, either small and fast or big and heavy hitting, layering them with a thin membrane of ice so they maintained shape while flying through the air. She chuckled as she noticed herself taking the game a bit too seriously, but she honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had had this much fun.

They exchanged blows for a while, laughing the whole time. Overall, despite Elsa’s quick reload time, Jack landed more hits due to the wind at his feet enhancing his reflexes as he dove and weaved out of the path of her snowy assault. “You’re cheating,” she accused him as she launched another volley.

“Come on, I thought having a snowball fight with someone with ice powers would be more of a challenge,” Jack boasted as his next throw exploded into powder across her shoulder.

“You want ice powers, you go them!” Elsa whispered devilishly as her agitation grew. Summoning a blast of snow, she strategically led her shot, letting loose a furious wave of ice. Jack fell for it, zooming right into the path of the strike as the full force sent him flying backwards.

“Jack! Jack!”

Elsa’s voice sounded like it was coming for a mile away as he lay dazed in the cold snow. Suddenly she was over him, worry in her eyes as she screamed his name.

“That...was...awesome,” he laughed breathlessly as he sat up.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, Jack I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Elsa fussed over him, tears in her eyes.

“I’m alright, it’s okay.”

“You’re not hurt?”

“Maybe a little bruised, nothing to cry about,” Jack reassured her with a grin.

Elsa hid her hands under her arms, panic and fear in her face. Jack remembered what she had said about her sister, how she had struck her with her magic, casting her into a frozen sleep. “Did you think my hair was going to turn white from your magic, because I have news for you,” he giggled as he pointed to his snowy locks, “I’m way ahead of you there.”

“Yeah,” Elsa smiled a bit as her heart began to lighten.

“In fact, if my hair was any whiter, it would be see-through. Is it see-through?” He asked as he shoved his head into her shoulder, knocking her gently backwards.

She laughed as she grabbed a fist full of snow and tossed it playfully as his face. 

“I’m sorry,” she sighed.

“It’s okay, you’re still learning what you’re capable of,” Jack reassured her.

“I guess so,” she shrugged.

“What you need is some practice,” Jack concluded as he stood, brushing himself off, “let’s see what you got.”

“I think we should go inside,” Elsa said nervously, ignoring him as she rose and headed for the castle.

Jack had to jog to catch up to her hastened pace, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Jack pushed the front door closed behind them as Elsa went to the staircase, pausing at the bottom step, her face deep in thought.

“So,” Jack started carefully as he crossed the empty foyer, “when are you moving all your stuff in?”

“I was thinking about making some furniture, but everything I thought of just reminded me of home,” Elsa sighed.

Jack’s face fell as he saw Elsa’s sorrow creeping back to the surface.

“You know, last night was the first time I interacted with my sister face-to-face since we were little. We used to be such good friends...” she trailed off, her fingers itching across the icy banister.

“Maybe you should try talking to her,” Jack suggested.

“No, it’s for her own good.”

“Why though?”

Elsa turned to face him, “Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to protect the ones you love, you know?”

“I don’t, honestly,” Jack confessed, “I never had a family.”

“I’m sorry,” Elsa cast her eyes down, her sorrow deepening.

“But, if I had a sister, I would want to talk to her about the stuff that scared me, not shut her out,” Jack interjected, “if you were so close when you were little, I think she would understand.”

“Wouldn’t you want to protect her though? At all costs?” Elsa spat back.

“I guess I would,” Jack thought about it, trying to reach back, to imagine, “but isolating yourself up here, how is this any different than how you were living down there?”

“Because I’m free.”

“Are you though?”

The two stared at each other in silence as the question hung between them. 

“You’re still afraid, you’re still alone,” Jack continued, “you’ve finally decided to use your powers and all you’ve done so far is make more doors to hide behind.”

“You’re right, I have just started to use my powers and, honestly, it is a relief, it feels so right, but this is all new to me. This is the first time since I was a little girl that I have been free to be myself, you can’t expect me to have it all figured out in just one day,” Elsa expressed, “I know I’m still afraid, I’m not as confident as you just yet, but I can be. Stay here with me, help me get there.”

“Well,” Jack leaned on his staff as he thought it over, “I guess I have been doing this for 100 years.”

“Exactly.”

“What you have to understand though is, I’m a deity of winter Elsa, I may be on vacation while it’s summer but I have responsibilities, to everyone in every land. They may not believe in me yet, but someone has to bring winter when it’s time,” he sighed, “As much as I would like to, I can’t stay with you forever.”

“I’m not asking for forever, just for the summer,” she replied smartly, “please, help me with my magic.”

Jack thought it over more, then extended his hand to seal the deal, “I would like to agree on the condition that you try talking to your sister, but we have only just met, you know what’s best for you.”

“Thank you, Jack,” she grinned as she took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Well then, first things first, have you eaten?”

Elsa placed a hand on her stomach in embarrassment and shook her head.

“If I bring you a rabbit, can you cook it?” 

Again, she shook her head.

“Well, I’ll do my best to find us something,” Jack laughed as he headed back towards the door.

“Hey Jack,” Elsa called after him, “thank you for everything. I’m glad I met you.”

“Me too,” Jack smiled in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack glided down the mountain with a grin on his face. This had to be the best day of his life. He was believed in! Yes, it was only one person, but it was a start. He thought about Elsa and how sad she was, ashamed and frightened of her own powers. He hoped that he could help her, guide her to see that ice magic was wonderful and fun. The more she practiced, the more confident she would become, he was sure. After all, sometimes his magic backfired and sent a child or two flying into a snowbank. There was always risk having powers, but, then again, there was risk not having powers too. Life was full of risks, and he hoped that wouldn’t prevent Elsa from living her's.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed that the mountain snow continued further down the peaks than it did yesterday, as did the briskness that Elsa had brought with her castle. _Don’t tell me..._ Jack picked up his pace as he reached the forest below, the trees were blasted with ice, soft trunks bent with the force of the cold weight. All around, animals were scrambling and panicked, thrown by the devastation of the early winter. _What has she done?_

Jack raced to Arendelle, shocked as he beheld the frozen fjord, ships poking through the thick ice like a wooden graveyard. Inside the castle gates, villagers from the surrounding towns and visitors from afar were huddled together in groups, passing around cloaks, gathering in the Great Hall for rations of hot soup and glogg. _She can’t control her powers, she doesn’t know what she’s done,_ Jack thought desperately. 

He had to do something.

Looking up, he noted the frost in the atmosphere, the cold clouds maintaining the freeze below. Summoning a gust, he flew up to meet them, aiming his staff as he willed the air to warm, to let the sun thaw the land below with summer warmth, but the magic around him held fast. He tried again, grunting through his effort as he attempted to absorb the cold into himself, weaken winter’s strength, but no matter how much he took in, the weather held, terrible and unforgiving. _What do I do?_ He puzzled as he lowered back down to earth, exhausted. He watched breathlessly as a man handed out bags of chilled carrots to a small crowd, eager to share his crop before the frost destroyed them.

He knew that this was going to crush Elsa, she believed that leaving had made her people safe, but she had left them with tragedy and suffering instead. He had to tell her, had to help her bring back summer, but would the news break her? He clenched his fists with resolve, _I have to try._ He could do it, he could help her help her people. Help her see that she was not dangerous, not cursed. She could control her powers by being herself, by being unafraid. She could save them all.

Jack grabbed a bag of the carrots and raced back to the North Mountain, formulating a plan on how he would break it to her softly. He would find a way, he had to, for her sake, and all of Arendelle.

As he drew closer to Elsa’s castle, he noticed that something was wrong. The ice that once shone clear and blue now glowed with a red hue, black creeping in splinters through the once graceful fractals of snowflakes. 

He landed on the balcony, already running as he pulled open the giant doors, tossing the bag of food aside. He found Elsa hunched over on the floor, her head in her hands as the corruption in her ice spread out around her, spikes of ice growing menacingly from the walls. “Don’t feel... Don’t feel...”

“Elsa,” he called to her as he slid on his knees to her side, “Elsa, what happened?”

“Control it... don’t feel...” she continued to mutter, not hearing him.

“Elsa, look at me,” he cried out, breaking through her shock as he pried her hands away from her face.

“Jack?... Jack, it’s all my fault, Arendelle is shrouded in an eternal winter because of me-”

“I know.”

“You know?!” 

“I was just there,” Jack said softly, “but we can fix it, let me help you.”

“No,” Elsa stood with a start, ripping her hands away from his, “Anna was here. Anna came here and I tried to talk to her, like you said, I tried to make her understand... but I was scared, I was so scared, I can’t control my curse and-and...”

“Elsa,” Jack stood, trying to calm her.

“I struck her with my magic. I didn’t mean to but I was frightened, I panicked. I hurt her again. I struck her heart this time, her heart! The trolls said-”

“It’s going to be okay. You can fix this, let me-”

“No, Jack, I can’t. I told you I’m not safe and it’s true, it will always be true. I am a monster, a monster who devastated my kingdom and most likely just damned my own sister,” she cried out in despair as snow started to swirl around her.

“That doesn’t have to be true, you can still make things right,” Jack pleaded as he approached through the rising wind.

“Stay away from me!” Elsa exploded as ice tore towards him from her open palms.

He raised his staff to protect himself from the full brunt of it as the blast sent him flying across the room. He breathed as he recovered from the fall, gingerly rising to face Elsa.

The room was calm around her, the air clear of ice and storm. She was bent in defeat, tears in her eyes. “I can’t stop this winter, but you can.”

“What?”

“You’re Jack Frost, the deity of ice and snow, you can reverse what I’ve done, you can save Anna,” she smiled hopefully.

“I can’t, Elsa, I tired. I can’t break your magic, I think this is something that you have to do for yourself,” Jack confessed sadly.

“My sister could be dying, right now,” she shook as fresh tears came to her eyes, “my land is cursed and you can do nothing?”

“I can help you.”

“How?” She screamed.

“I don’t know,” Jack admitted plainly, “but you have to breathe. Getting upset only makes your powers harder to control.”

She flinched at the familiar words, fighting to maintain her composure, “conceal it, don’t feel it,” she whispered her mantra, echoing her father’s lessons. 

“Elsa, you’re not alone anymore,” Jack extended his hand to her calmly, “You don’t have to hide, you don’t have to be afraid. I’m here for you, let me help you-”

“No!” She barked, causing him to take an involuntary step back, “you’ve done enough.”

“What are you saying?”

“Do you know why I believe in you Jack Frost?” She asked softly as a shadow fell across her face.

“Elsa-”

“I believe that _you_ cursed me,” she spat wickedly, “Jack Frost, the frozen old man with the tattered cloak, eyes dark and empty. I believe that I am a danger to those around me, those I love, because of him. Because of you!”

“Elsa, that’s not true,” he chocked as he tried to approach her once more.

“You’re right,” she said as she stood tall before him “because you are not real, Jack Frost. I _don’t_ believe in you.”

Her words stung him, worse than if she had hit him with another blast of ice. He struggled for words, for anything to reassure her or change her mind, but her cold eyes told him there was nothing. He nearly shattered as she turned away from him, leaving him alone as she descended further into the empty castle. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as the wind took his crumpled form away.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn’t stay on the North Mountain, couldn’t bear it. Jack Frost found himself deposited by the wind on the icy shores of the North Pole. He lay on his back, his arms draped over his face in defeat. He had had it all, someone who believed in him, someone to talk to and play with, but now it was gone. He thought back on a phrase he had heard read aloud from a book, “tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.” Better to be believed in and lost, but if that was true, why did it hurt so much?

“I was so close, so close to understanding my purpose,” Jack muttered as the cold wind of the night trailed over him. 

He lowered his arms, gazing up at the stars. Suddenly a glow appeared behind him, clouds parting to reveal the moon, high in the sky and full of light. “Why?” Jack sat up and confronted him, “what do you want from me?”

The Man in the Moon remained silent, looking down from his place among the stars.

“I tried to help her, tried to be there for her, but she hates me. She always hated me, nothing I did changed that. I thought we were friends, but everything I did was wrong...” Jack felt cold tears trace down his cheeks, stinging his face. He shouted at the sky, “Just talk to me! Please, tell me what to do. Tell me how to save her. You owe me that much!”

He collapsed in sobs, helpless under the moon’s silence.

“Please, help me...”

He lost track of time as numbness overtook him. He thought he might lie in that snow forever, give up on it all. He felt empty and worthless, no fun pranks or laughter could blanket him from the coldness any longer. 

A shadow fell across him, causing him to open his eyes. Phil the Yeti hovered over him, pounding a fist into his open hand in a menacing manner. “At ease soldier, I have no interest in North’s workshop. Not tonight, not ever,” Jack sighed as he turned away from him.

The yeti paused, confused by Jack’s gesture but not letting his guard down. He was all to familiar with Jack’s cunning tricks.

“Buzz off hairball, I’m not in the mood!” Jack called over his shoulder when he sensed Phil’s resolve to linger.

Phil didn’t like this change in Jack. Yes, he found the mischievous deity annoying, but deep down he enjoyed foiling Jack’s plots, it made his security job more interesting, more fun. He flopped down next to Jack, concerned at his rival’s depression.

“Look, I’ve just had the best and worst day of my life. It’s been kind of a whiplash,” Jack scowled, “but the worst part is, that doesn’t even matter. Yes, I’m hurt and it sucks, but Elsa is in danger, her sister is in danger. All of Arendelle...”

Phil cocked his head at Jack questioningly. 

“It’s a long story, bud,” Jack sighed as he sat up, planting his elbows on his knees, “I just don’t know what to do.”

Phil sniffed then busied himself in the snow, constructing a small snowman out of two spheres, tracing two droopy eyes and a sad mouth. Carefully, he picked up his creation and balanced it on Jack’s hunched head.

“Are you serious right now?” Jack cursed as he looked at Phil sideways, his face mirroring the tiny snowman’s.

Phil gave a deep bellied giggle, proud of his creation.

“It’s not funny,” Jack growled, knocking the snowman to the ground, standing to brush off his cloak.

Phil stood as well, facing Jack with a fury. He gathered more snow, creating a giant sphere that he raised over his head, ready to strike.

Without thinking, Jack quickly formed his own ammunition, pegging it at the yeti’s hand causing him to drop the giant snowball on his own head. They both paused as the snow slid down the yeti’s thick fur before simultaneously exploding into laughter. Phil gathered more snow and the two began to dance around each other, tossing snow and ice. Phil won in the end, he always did, ending the fight with a giant snow projectile that crashed into Jack and knocked him to the ground.

“You know, I’ve gotten knocked around a lot today,” Jack giggled as he rose to his feet.

Phil beheld the small deity from his great height, gesturing to the young man’s tall stance with pride.

“I guess you’re right,” Jack smiled, “thanks Phil.”

Phil gave him a toothy grin, then composed himself once more, narrowing his eyes at Jack as he gesturing with two fingers that he would be watching him.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Jack laughed as he grasped his snow staff with confidence, “and just so there’s no bad blood...” 

He twirled the staff with an expert flourish, summoning snow to stack into a blocky shape, carving details to reveal Phil the Yeti’s snowy, and slightly lopsided, doppelganger. “Not too bad, huh?”

Phil clapped his hands in excitement before quickly remembering himself and his job. The snowyeti was truly handsome, but not inconspicuous in the least. He placed his hands on his hips, glowering at Jack, conveying his meaning with an impatiently tapped toe.

“Well,” Jack stroked his chin in thought, an impish glimmer in his eyes, “Maybe we could move it into the workshop? It is such a very handsome snowyeti after all.”

Phil crossed his arms with a growl, not falling for it whatsoever. 

“Fine, have it your way,” Jack accepted his defeat, waving his staff as the snowyeti dissolved into snowflakes, dissipating into the air.

He paused as he realized the ease of his magic, he had created and melted snow with a simple flick of his wrist. His powers had always been second nature to him, even when he first came into being, stumbling on the ice of the pond as he experimented with his snow staff, discovering different ways to manifest his powers. He had never really thought about why it happened, why it was so easy for him. Freezing and thawing, what was the common thread? What was the one thing that gave him control of his abilities? 

“That’s it,” he laughed as realization dawned on him, “It really is that simple!”

Jack took to the sky without warning, calling back over his shoulder, “Until next time, Phil!”

Phil waved, a bit confused as he watched Jack soar across the great ocean, back towards Arendelle. He admired the strength of his snowy rival. He was so small, so battered, but he never gave up. He stayed determined, stayed hungry. Whatever was wrong, he was sure he would find a way to make it right. _Good luck, little one,_ Phil grunted with a smile, then turned back to the hidden workshop beyond the icy cliffs of the North Pole.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack raced to the North Mountain as fast as the wind could carry him. He was almost giddy, turning tricks in the air as he flew over trees, confidence swelling in his chest. After all, there was a crisis involving an eternal winter, and Elsa had been right about one thing, who was better qualified to help than Jack Frost?

She may not want his help, may not believe in him anymore, but he would do what he could to guide her. He knew that she had to confront her fears, the key to ending the eternal winter was inside of her, she just had to dig deep and find it. She could do it, he had faith in her, he believed in her.

When he reached the fortress of ice, panic shocked his system as he beheld the destruction that had taken place. The upstairs chamber and balcony were in ruins and the staircase leading to the fortress had a large chunk taken out of the banister. Jack flew through the castle, searching desperately for any clues as to what had happened. 

Elsa was nowhere to be found, pushing through the front door, he discovered a dozen footprints leading to and from the castle. Without a second thought, he summoned the wind and sped down the mountain, sure that the palace guard must have come for her, to make her end the winter devastation. As Arendelle came into view, he beheld a large storm of snow building in strength with every passing moment, swirling ominously around the royal castle. _Elsa!_

He fought through the storm of magic, unable to steady himself on the unnatural wind, it was all he could do to make it to the castle rooftops. Clinging to the shingles under the snow, he slid down to the first window he could reach. Before he could concoct a plan to get inside, the shutters rattled, pushed from the inside they burst open before him, blowing off their hinges into the storm, revealing a small snowman.

The creature moved as Jack hung his head over the edge of the roof to get a closer look, reaching back inside with a wooden hand to help a girl climb up onto the windowsill. “Just when I thought I’ve seen it all...” Jack chuckled in awe.

The girl curled a shivering hand against her chest, gazing down at the snowy slopes of the roof with worry in her blue eyes, her braided white hair flapping in the wind, “Could she be-?”

“Slide, Anna,” the snowman yelled to her over the rising wind.

“Anna,” Jack exclaimed in surprise as she sat down and scooted herself over the edge. “Careful now,” somersaulting in front of her, Jack slid down the slopes of the rooftops on his feet, steadying himself with his staff as he made a safe path for her to the ground. The snowman came tumbling after them, collecting snow around his torso until he was about as round as he was tall.

“We made it!” The creature cheered, shaking off the excess snow.

Jack couldn’t help but snicker as he watched it follow after Anna towards the gate. He looked back at the castle, caked with ice, debating if he should leave them to find Elsa. But where could she be? He had to find her, but also...

He looked back to Anna, hunched over from the force of the storm as she pushed weakly against the wooden gate that lead to the fjord, desperate to get through. He remembered what Elsa had said, that she had struck Anna with her ice powers again, her hair had already turned white. Anna was everything to Elsa, which meant that, right now, she was everything to Jack.

He leapt forward, letting the wind carry him as he aimed a blast from his snow staff, pushing the gates open for Anna to pass through. He could feel that Anna was the key to helping Elsa, so he would help her at all costs.

They moved through the gate, harsh wind and snow battering the three of them at full strength. Anna was the first to step forward, wasting no time, she moved with resolve, clutching her hands to her chest for warmth.

“Kristoff!” She called across the ice as they ventured onto the frozen fjord.

“Kristoff?” Jack echoed. Was she talking about the ice harvester who worked in the mountains? Why was she looking for him? What part did he have to play in all this?

The wind howled relentlessly, a gust picking up the snowman in pieces as if he were no more than a pile of feathers. Jack jumped to reach for him as he swirled off into the storm.

“Keep going!” He yelled to them reassuringly. 

Anna kept moving, driven by his words as she continued on.

Jack reached to steady her as she stumbled across the ice but his fingers passed right through her shoulders. _She doesn’t believe in me,_ Jack thought in dismay.

They both flinched as a ship began to creak under the force of the wind and ice behind them. Jack approached it and tapped his staff against the frozen surface below, strengthening it with new ice, extending its reach back towards Anna and beyond. “That should do it,” Jack nodded as he came back to Anna’s side

She stood still, her breath coming short as she studied her shaking hands, her fingertips were slowly turning to ice, her hands sprouting bitter spirals of frost. Jack gasped, racking his brain for a plan as Anna clenched her fists, hugging them back to her chest as she continued forward, even weaker now. There had to be a reason she was trying to get to Kristoff, maybe he could save her. “Just hold on, Anna.”

Jack summoned a wind from the storm and rose up high, holding his hand over his eyes to try to see through the fury of snow, looking for any sign of Kristoff. He found him, running away from a scar of water where the ice had broken, his reindeer Sven bobbing safely on a large chunk of ice. He was heading towards Anna but she was off course, if she continued on her current path, she would miss him, lost in the growing storm. Jack gritted his teeth, aiming a cold gust with his staff he directed it towards Anna, forcing her to stumble to the left. "I'm sorry," Jack said as he sent down a smaller gust to adjust her right slightly, lining her up to meet Kristoff's path exactly. He breathed a sigh of relief as Anna steadied herself, continuing in the right direction. They would make it.

But Elsa...

Jack turned and spotted her not far off, turning in circles as she fumbled through the snow swirling around her. Jack rushed towards her, fighting through the wind as he skidded on the ice to land at her side.

“Elsa!”

She turned and looked right through him, fear in her eyes as she spun, desperate to gain her bearings and escape.

Jack panted, fighting back the hurt within him as he realized that her last words to him were more than just a threat, they were true.

She didn’t believe in him anymore.

He puffed out his chest, standing tall as he stood before her, deep resolve radiating throughout his frame. “Elsa,” he called out, “it’s okay that you don’t believe in me, just know that you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

She paused, looking past him, her breath coming short as she gazed into the distance.

“I figured it out,” he continued “the trolls told you that fear would be your enemy, and they were right. But it’s not their fear of you, it is your fear of yourself. When I use my powers, I’m happy, all I think about is the joy that I can bring to others, it could be like that for you too. You are one of the kindest and most loving people I know. You love your sister, you love your people, they give you strength, they are a part of who you are. You can control your magic by being true to yourself, by remembering how much you are loved. Your father was wrong, you shouldn’t conceal who you are, you have to feel it! You can do this, you can stop this winter! I believe in you! You just have to believe in yourself!”

“Elsa,” a figure called out from the storm, causing them both to turn, “you can’t run from this.”

Jack watched as a man with red hair dressed in a pale blue cloak with white gloves approached them with a hand raised against the howling wind.

“Just take care of my sister,” Elsa chocked as she backed away from him.

“Your sister?” the man advanced on her, “she returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.”

“No.”

“I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white,” his pain turned to fury as he faced Elsa down, “your sister is dead, because of you.”

“No...” Elsa whimpered as her knees wavered.

“That’s a lie,” Jack shouted at the man before turning to Elsa, “Anna is alive, I was just with her, don’t listen-”

Elsa cried out in anguish as she turned away from them, crumpling to the ground, tears poured down her cheeks. A wave of power emitted from her as she fell, pushing the raging snow away in a giant wave, leaving the ice calm and clear as she sobbed.

Jack surveyed the landscape, looking past the red-headed man to see Anna and Kristoff nearby, standing just yards from each other.

“Elsa turn around, please, Anna is right there, it’s not too late,” Jack pleaded as he knelt beside her, his hand passing through her back with dismay as he breathed close to her ear, “please Elsa, you have to believe.”

The sound of iron scraping steel caused Jack to look up with a start. The man’s face had turned from pain and pity to vile wickedness as he drew the sword at his hip, raising it high with a triumphant grin.

“Elsa!” Jack screamed, willing her to look up, to move. He was helpless, he couldn’t stop this man from striking her down. 

But he couldn’t just watch, he raised his snow staff high, but before he could summon his magic, a figure rushed towards them, crying out as she planting herself between the man and Elsa.

“Anna?”

Anna raised a hand with a cry as her ice burnt cloak swirled around her, her fingers meeting the blade as ice spread from her chest and into her hand. A blast erupted from her as the sword shattered, knocking the man backwards, disarmed. Anna's entire form stood solidified, frozen in her stance of protection as a final breath puffed from her lips.

“Anna!” Elsa exclaimed as she rushed to her, cupping her icy face with trembling hands, “Anna, no, please, no....” she cried as she threw her arms around her frozen sister, collapsing in anguish.

Jack staggered as pain erupted in his chest, gaping at Anna, blue and translucent. He desperately looked between Kristoff, Sven, and the snowman, their eyes cast down in sorrow. He shook his head, _this can’t be over, this can’t be the end._

Suddenly the snowman gasped, a grin exploding onto his face. Jack looked back to Anna to see what he was gazing at, letting out a breath of wonder as color returned to her torso, a wave of warmth spreading from her heart, thawing the rest of her body as her limbs softened and her hair turned red. “Anna,” Elsa looked up at her sister through tear stained eyes, pulling her in close with relief.

“Oh, Elsa,” Anna breathed as the two embraced and her strength returned.

“You sacrificed yourself, for me?” Elsa sniffed as she took her hands.

Anna smiled back at her, “I love you.”

The snowman gasped again as he squirmed with excitement, “an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.”

“Love will thaw,” Elsa repeated, a glimmer in her eyes as realization dawned on her, “love, of course.”

“Elsa?” Anna looked at her questioningly.

“Love.”

Elsa extended her hands as snow and ice began to dissipate at her will, spreading to melt the fjord around them. Their feet connected with wood as a ship rose from below to steady them, the thaw continuing throughout the kingdom. Snow took to the air, forming a beautiful snowflake above them as Elsa raised her fingers high. With a flourish, the ice dissipated to the horizon, bringing back the warm rays of summer.

“I knew you could do it,” Jack and Anna spoke as one. 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh as relief spread through the small group. He moved to join the two sisters, but froze when Elsa’s eyes passed through him again.

Jack tightened his grip on his snow staff, steadying himself. After everything, she still didn’t believe in him. _That’s okay,_ he breathed as his smiled remained, _she’ll be okay, that’s what matters._

“Hands down, this is the best day of my life,” the snowman exclaimed as his cold body drooped in the new heat, “and quite possibly the last.”

“Oh, Olaf, hang on little guy,” Elsa giggled as she twirled her fingers, conjuring a small snow cloud that surrounding him with a cold frost, hardening his features back into place. She held herself tall with perfect control, perfect confidence, not a glimmer of doubt or fear in her face.

“My own personal flurry,” Olaf cheered and giggled as Elsa and her friends looked on with smiles.

“I guess that’s my cue then,” Jack sighed as he took one last look at Elsa and Anna, “take care of each other.”

He summoned a cool breeze, his feet kicking up the slightest burst of snowflakes as he rose high above the boat. Looking down, he watched as Anna approached the red-haired man, giving him a swift punch that sent him tumbling into the water. The two sisters embraced as the citizens cheered around them. The storm was finally over, and Arendelle had its Queen back. Not one person looked at Elsa with dread, only admiration and joy.

Jack smiled, tears stinging his eyes as the wind whisked him away towards the North Mountain. 

He looked back only once more as he reached the edge of the fjord, and maybe he just imagined it, tricked himself into believing he saw it, but he could swear that Elsa’s head was turned towards him, her blue eyes following his departure, a faint smile on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack Frost lounged on the balcony of the ice castle near the summit of the North Mountain, the decorated walls refracting rainbow shades of light across his lazy form. It was summer in the land below, a particularly boring time of year for a deity of ice and snow; exactly as it was meant to be.

It had been a week since Elsa had ended the eternal winter, saving her sister and earning the love and adoration of her people. 

Jack had spent his time trying to repair the damage done to Elsa’s palace. Since the eternal winter had ended, her magic had softened, still holding the castle strong, but making it easier for Jack to chip away at the imperfections of ice protruding from the floor and walls. He swept the shattered pieces of the chandelier on the upper floor over the side of the balcony, using his own magic to freeze the doors back onto their hinges. He attempted to reconstruct the railing as well, aiming his snow staff as he wove ice together, trying to match the grace of the surrounding architecture. His creation was utilitarian at best, not particularly inspiring to look at, but it did the job. He gave the same treatment to the banister leading to the castle from the mountain, it wasn’t beautiful, but it was structural. 

He wasn’t sure why he did it exactly, he told himself that it was for her, incase Elsa ever wanted to come back, but he felt that deep down he really did it for himself. Why would Elsa want to come back anyways? She was a Queen, she had her sister and her people, she wasn’t alone or afraid anymore. He figured that she was very busy making decrees and alliances, hosting parties, no time for a retreat to a lonely mountain anymore.

He smiled to himself as he basked in the afternoon sun, balanced on his new railing. He certainly had quite the story to boast about the next time he ran into Bunny. He had met an Ice Queen alone on the mountain, she had believed in him, and he had helped her cast aside fear and believe in herself. 

_Does that make me a Guardian?_

He laughed as he shook the thought from his mind. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy: they were all hard work and deadlines, always finding new ways to bribe kids, no way was that his scene. After all, Elsa had done most of the work herself, and it was Anna who had saved her in the end. _You give yourself too much credit,_ he snickered, knowing full well that he would give himself all of the credit when he told the tale to Bunny, embellishing dramatically.

Lost in thought, his balance wavered when he heard an echo of voices approaching from further down the mountain. He retreated through the open balcony doors, his chest heaving as two women came into sight, one with red hair, the other a pale blonde.

“What are you doing, Jack?” He breathed as he paced further into the castle. Should he go? Should he stay? Why had he stayed so long?

Deep down, he wanted to see Elsa again, to talk to her, but she didn’t believe in him anymore. He didn’t think he could bear her looking through him again. 

He traced his fingers across the door frame, looking down the stairs that led to the empty foyer. The two sisters would be there soon, filling the space with their talk and laughter. He closed his eyes, wishing he could share the moment with them, to be seen, to belong...

He thought of the brief time that he had shared with Elsa, their almost disastrous flight, the fun they had during the snowball fight, even sitting on the stairs talking for hours like old friends. He would cherish those memories forever, the wonderful day that he was believed in.

The front door hummed as it flew open with ease, bringing Jack back to himself. “Goodbye Elsa,” he whispered as he gripped his snow staff, summoning a breeze as he moved towards the balcony-

“Jack Frost.”

He froze, the name echoing through the icy castle; his name.

“Jack?”

He turned, his heart racing as he slowly descended the stairs, gripping the railing with all of his strength. He kept his eyes on his feet, meeting each step carefully and deliberately, nerves causing his breath to come quick. 

She was there, standing on the bottom step dressed in a sparkling gown of frost, her chin angled upwards, blue eyes following his movements. 

“Elsa?” His voice was hoarse, hesitant as he spoke her name.

“Hello, Jack,” she smiled.

He was already running. Powers forgotten, he ran to her and she to him. They met on the second-floor landing, nearly crashing into each other’s arms as they laughed with joy.

“I thought you might be gone,” she confessed as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“Did you really expect me to go back to living in a cave after I’ve had a taste of such luxury?” Jack chuckled light-heartedly as he hugged her close.

“Jack, I’m so sorry, everything I said, I-”

“Hey-hey,” Jack reassured her with a smile, loosening his grip “It’s okay, all is forgiven. I mean, I almost watched you get beheaded! Who even was that guy?”

“Oh, Hans?” Elsa grimaced, “funny story: that was my sister’s ex-fiancé, actually...”

“What? Anna seems so nice...”

“She is! He was manipulating her,” Elsa interjected quickly, “He wanted to marry her then kill me off so he could be king.”

“That’s insane.”

“I know.”

“I mean, succession of the throne is determined by the royal bloodline. Even if he married Anna and she were queen, he would only ever be a royal consort, he could never legally be king,” Jack reasoned aloud.

“How... how do you know all that?” Elsa looked at Jack, puzzled.

“Elsa, I’ve been around for 100 years, I know things,” he scoffed nonchalantly, “Is your life always this dramatic? Assassination attempts and misguided marriages?”

“No, hopefully this was just a one-time occasion.”

“Hopefully.”

They both giggled together, still holding each other’s arms, not yet ready to let go.

“You didn’t give up on me, Jack,” Elsa smiled shyly, “you were there the whole time, on the fjord, weren’t you? Even though I stopped believing...”

“To be fair I did go to the North Pole first,” Jack confessed as he scratched his head with embarrassment, “got a pep talk from a yeti, then I came back for you.”

“A yeti?”

“Yeah, North employs them in his workshop. They pretty much take care of everything; security, toy building...”

“-Wait,” Elsa cut him off sharply, “Are you talking about St. Nicholas? Like, Santa Claus?”

“Of course.”

“You’re friends with Santa Claus?” Elsa scoffed lightly.

“I wouldn’t say friends, but I know him,” Jack nodded humbly.

“Wow, I stopped believing in Santa Claus a while ago,” Elsa breathed guiltily.

“Well, you are past his age demographic. Us deities exist for children, and because of children, probably... I’m honestly pretty luckily that you even still believe in me.”

“I’ll always believe in you, Jack Frost, from now on,” Elsa said with a grin, taking his hands in hers, “I promise.”

“Look at you,” Jack said as he admired her, tapping the tiara she wore proudly on her head, “So confident. You’ve become quite the Ice Queen.”

“And it didn’t even take me 100 years,” she boasted.

“Well you did have help from the best.”

“You mean my sister, right?”

“Right, and is this the part where I say I told you so about that?” Jack teased.

“Very funny. She wants to meet you, actually, she’s right outside,” Elsa said with excitement as she headed back down the stairs, “Anna!”

“Elsa wait-”

The door opened and Anna stepped inside eagerly, hugging her cloak around her. She scanned the room as she approached her sister, “So, where is he?”

Elsa looked up at Jack in dismay. 

He had a feeling it would be like this. Of course, Elsa had told Anna all about Jack, but belief was something that was deep seeded in the heart, it came from more than just stories. Belief came naturally to most children, but as people aged... 

Jack leaned on his snow staff, twirling a snowflake around his fingers to cover up his disappointment. He released it from his hand, the snowflake drifting across the room to rest on Anna’s nose. He smiled to himself, Anna was cute, it would have been nice to-

“Jack Frost?” Anna’s cobalt blue eyes locked onto him suddenly, her face lighting up with wonder.

Jack straightened under her new attention. It was happening again; the best day of his life was happening again! _Don’t panic._

Wordlessly, he drifted over the banister, a small wind guiding him to land lightly at her feet. “Hi,” was all he managed to say.

“Hello,” she replied with an awkward wave.

Two sets of eyes, two smiles aimed in his direction. It was all he could do to keep himself together as Elsa walked over and linked arms with Anna.

“You didn’t tell me he was so handsome,” Anna whispered to her sister. “I mean!” shock painted her face as she registered her own words, “not that I find you handsome! - I mean, you are- well, some might say you're handsome- handsome-ish- but I am seeing someone- someone who is handsome... as well...”

“Kristoff, right?” Jack chuckled.

“You know him?” Anna asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah, he and I go way back,” Jack shrugged, “...not that he knows that... but, uh, he’s a good catch. Much better than that ex-fiancé.”

“Thank you,” Anna smiled shyly, “thank you for everything, actually, for helping Elsa.”

“Honestly, I should be thanking you,” Jack confessed politely, “you were the one that saved her after all.”

“I would agree that it was a group effort,” Elsa chimed in as she held out her hand to Jack.

He grasped it with a laugh, “You and I had a snowball fight and yelled at each other while Anna almost died for you. If that was a group effort, I’d say Anna is the group.”

“That’s just what you do when you have a sister,” Anna shrugged as she nudged Elsa playfully.

“I guess so,” Jack grinned.

The three of them spent the whole afternoon together, talking and laughing, sharing stories. They had a picnic on the balcony of sandwiches and ice cream that Anna had brought from the castle kitchens, and they even had a big snowball fight. Elsa looked over all of the repairs that Jack had made, deciding to leave his work as it was instead of beautifying it with her own magic. "It's perfect," she grinned.

Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy, and as the sun started to dip lower in the sky, he feared that maybe he wouldn’t be again. Everything ended, as an immortal deity he watched as children grew up too fast, leaving behind the dreams and wonder that had driven them in their youth. Elsa and Anna were already well on their way to being grownups, how much longer did he have with them before he had to start over? Scrapping and scheming for someone else to believe in him.

By the time the two sisters were packing up to return home, he had fallen all but silent, his bubbly and joyful facade forgotten. Anna gave Jack a big hug as she said her goodbyes, gushing about the fun she had had and her excitement to do it again soon.

“I’d like that,” Jack gave a small smile as he pulled away from the embrace, giving her hand a squeeze.

Anna looked down at his hand in wonder, feeling the cold radiating from his skin against her gloves, “You really are something, Jack Frost.”

“Right back at you, Princess Anna of Arendelle,” he chuckled softly.

She gave him one last smile, shouldering her bag as she turned for the door.

“Go on ahead, Anna, I’ll catch up,” Elsa called after her, moving to stand in front of Jack.

She took his hands in her’s as the two looked into each other’s eyes, both fighting back tears. “Come here,” Jack mumbled as he broke the spell, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Why does this feel like a final goodbye?” Elsa whispered.

“I’ve stayed here too long, there are other children that need me,” Jack confessed, stroking her hair gently.

“But its still summer,” Elsa pointed out as she looked up into his face hopefully.

“Not in every part of the world,” Jack sighed as he pulled away from her, a smile creeping back into his features, “plus, now that I’ve met one girl who believes in me, I’m excited to find others.”

“I know you will,” Elsa beamed at him with confidence, “this is something that you have to do for yourself, after all.”

Jack snickered, recognizing the advice that he had given her not long ago. “Of course.”

“I can’t make my people believe in you, but I will make sure that everyone in my kingdom knows your name,” Elsa promised sincerely.

“Thank you,” Jack smiled as he pulled her in for a final hug.

They held each other close, a flurry of snowflakes swirling around them. They were two hearts, brought together when both of them needed it most, two hearts that had saved each other, in a way. Within the other, they had etched a deep compassion and companionship that they would carry with them for the rest of their lives. An empathy and comfort, knowing that no matter how bad things got, no matter how insecure or outcast they felt, they were never truly alone.

“You will always be in my heart, Jack Frost,” Elsa breathed as she brushed a kiss against his cheek.

“And you’ll be in mine.”

They walked out of the castle together, Elsa’s hand slipping from Jack’s as she moved to follow her sister down the mountain. 

“Elsa,” Jack called after her, “I’ll always be there, if you ever need me. You know how to catch my attention.”

“By setting off another eternal winter?” Elsa cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jack laughed, “a cold breeze would do the trick.”

Elsa giggled, giving him a knowing nod, “Goodbye Jack Frost.”

“Goodbye, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

He would see her again. In fact, every winter he would manage to find himself in Arendelle, lingering just outside the palace walls. Anna stopped seeing him within a year, but Elsa? Her eyes would always meet his, through the window, across the courtyard, in the village. They never approached each other, never spoke, they didn’t need to, just seeing each other was enough. Jack would look at Elsa and her smile would tell him everything: _keep going, keep trying. My dear friend, they will believe in you someday, just as I do._

Every year Elsa got older, but to Jack she would always be the young woman he had said goodbye to that day on the North Mountain, the one who was brave and confident, loving and kind. The Ice Queen who believed in Jack Frost.


End file.
